


Sign Language

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Iwa loves his boys, M/M, Tobio loves milk, Tooru loves attention and his little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: “I want you both to be able to communicate better,” a whine slips from Tobio, “I’m not going to make you talk, but I think sign language would help us all a lot.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Hq Agere fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Kudos: 50





	Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is messy ? ? ?

“Tobio, Tob, Tob, are you ready to learn?” Tooru jumps up and down in front of the younger boy’s face. His brows furrow together, giving Tooru the impression that he didn’t know what was going on. “Silly, silly, Iwa is gonna give us a lesson,” the regressed teen seizes the raven’s hands as he tries to convince him to jump alongside him. 

The blue-eyed boy tilts his head to the side while his hands move along with Tooru’s. 

_ A lesson? Iwaizumi was going to teach them a lesson?  _

Though he doesn’t have the best memory while little, Tobio is sure Iwa would have informed them at they were going to school

A grumble comes from the older boy, “ughhhhh, Tobio, Iwa will teach us sign language.”

_ Oh _

The raven glances back up to now see his caregiver entering the room, “Hey, my big boys.” The spiky-haired caregiver hands Tooru a cup full of apple juice and hands Tobio a sippy cup full of milk. 

Taking the sippy, he presses it against his lip to begin inhaling the drink. While trying to drown his lungs in milk, Iwaizumi softly tugs on the toddler cup, “There is more than enough milk, Tobs, so you don’t need to chug it, okay?”

Tooru is giggling behind their caregiver at his younger sibling, “He’s like a baby, Iwa-Chan.”

A blush spread on the milk chugger’s face as well as a scowl; he tries to cover his hand over his face. 

_ He isn’t a baby. Liking milk isn’t babyish. _

Facing the brunette, Iwaizumi grimaces, “Don’t be mean, Tooru.” He places his hand on the embarrassed regressor’s shoulder, rubbing circles while the look on his face expresses that he is serious.

Tooru closes, then opens his mouth, looking at his blushing brother and back on Iwa’s stern eyes. “I...I didn’t mean he’s a baby in a mean way,” his voice squeaks out. “In a good way! I like babies, and Tobio is like a baby to me cause he drinks so much milk, Iwa. I’m trying to be nice,” Tooru whimpers, sounding like he is on the verge of tears due to being accused of being mean to his brother. 

Just as Hajime moves in to comfort his distressing little, which he caused, Tobio slides into a hug with Tooru. “Tobo, ’m sorry, but you are my baby, mhm?” The brunette’s face rubs into his brother’s neck as Tobio scrunches up his nose at Tooru’s words. 

“Nadda baby, Ru,” he can feel the breeze of air on his neck as the older regressor jerks away. There is a pout on his lip, though unlike Iwaizumi, he shows no surprises for the words their mostly non-verbal little spoke.

The spiky caregiver moves towards the two after shaking off his shock of Tobio talking. Resting his hands on both his littles’ heads, which is harder than Hajime would like to admit given his height.

“No need to cry, Tooru, and you must respect that Tobio doesn’t want to be called that,” the third years plants a kiss onto his older little’s cheek, afterward continuing his parental speech, “And Tobio, I’m very proud of you for communicating that to us.” Another kiss is given but to the raven this time. 

Tobio nods, shoving his sippy cup back into his lips.

“ ’m sorry,” the third year burst back into tears grabbing on to his little sibling to hug him again. The hug was too tight and flabbergasting to the other boy. A whine slips from his lips as Tooru tugs closer.

Although the image was cute, Iwaizumi could tell that his Tobio is uncomfortable. He leads the boys’ attention away from what had just happened.

Tooru sits down first, scooting over so Tobio could sit right next to him. 

Though none of this seems to matter much to the raven since he puts his sippy back in his mouth, continuing to suck like before. 

The older boy gazes at his younger brother attempting to secure the attention he held before. But, Iwaizumi interrupted before he could grasp Tobio’s bottle. 

“Boys,”

Both littles turn towards their carer.

“I want you both to be able to communicate better,” a whine slips from Tobio, “I’m not going to make you talk, but I think sign language would help us  _ all _ a lot.”

Tooru nods excitedly, “I wanna learn, teach me, Iwa.”

Tobio gulps down the rest of his milk, staring blankly at his guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
